creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 October 2014
06:13 nerka 06:13 Pa! nerka O/ 06:13 Bay o/ 06:13 Dobrze że Kem jest XD 06:14 * Taki jeden z Nysy ratuje keda żeby miał kogo torturować w piwnicy 06:14 :D 06:14 xD 06:14 * Kedayros odżywa 06:14 Thi hhahahahaha XD DD 06:14 wypuść mnie 06:14 * Kedayros pluje na Nys'a 06:14 Ked ale wiesz oco kaman z piwnicą? 06:14 * Thiannne * Thia się wkurza ratuje Keda i prowadzi go do najbezpieczniejszego schronu na ziemi 06:14 dobry deń 06:14 Hej! O/ 06:14 cześć 06:15 dzięki Thia 06:15 MAdzia- Czo ?X DD 06:15 Prosz 06:15 o, Kem jest 06:15 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca klątwa na keda ale puszcza go wolno 06:15 bo mam do niego pytanko 06:15 Kiedy dostałam pierwszy okres mój tata zaczął się zabezpieczać XD 06:15 Hey Lobo 06:15 XD 06:15 hej Madzia xD 06:15 xD DD 06:15 Madzia- tak xD 06:15 Hej lobo :P 06:15 Omg XD 06:15 hej Ser 06:15 skisłem prze madzię 06:16 Hahahaha :D xD 06:16 Madzię 06:16 jj 06:16 To wina Thi! ;D 06:16 Zaarz będe osattnim śmioeciem na tej siemi. Zw 06:16 KEEEMMMM 06:16 jak tam Dead Oswald? :D 06:16 Ja jestem wiecznym demonem :D i należe do alie 06:16 Chociaż bycie martwą jest trochę nudne .-. 06:16 aint nobody get time for that 06:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy wskrzesza nową 06:17 bo jestem ciekawa wynkiów 06:17 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki ożywia nową 06:17 (derp) 06:17 wyników * 06:17 Serek ja ją zabiłem i ja wskrzeszam 06:17 Idź sobie Serek >:C 06:17 a wgl. co robicie na Halloween? 06:17 Nowa idź się napij czekolady ?me podaje czekolade nowej 06:17 Ja ide do koleżanki 06:17 Lobo- padniesz 06:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy podaje czekoladę nowej 06:18 nowa a co ja zrobiłem? ;n; 06:18 Przetsańcie ja macaj!!! Przestańcie ja rozbierać i odłóżcie ten pneumatyczny młot bo użyje wobec was naprawdę mocnych słów.. xD DD 06:18 dajesz 06:18 lol 06:18 XD 06:18 Organizujemy w szkole straszenie dla przedszkolaków i 6 klasistów. TO samo 06:18 Ehh... oczy mnie bolą .c 06:18 Będę ją malować sztuczną krwią, matować 2 największych koksów dzielnicy różowymi kosmetykami itp. (derp) 06:18 ;c* 06:18 Madzia- XD 06:18 SEREK, CO?! >:C 06:18 aha 06:18 Madzia przeczytałem oczy mnie ebolą XD DDDDDDDDDD 06:18 Za co? ;n; 06:18 Mikołaj jest gejem dlatego pobił Filipa 06:18 Napisałeś, że masz wrednego kota, który zasłużył na śmierć >:C 06:18 lol xD 06:18 Lobo- będe wiedźmą-księżniczką XD 06:18 Bo zasłużył 06:18 XD DD Hahahaha WTF?! XD 06:18 Madzi-a xD D 06:19 i ty będziesz katem >:C 06:19 cóż za połączenie xD 06:19 ja pewnie będę horrory oglądać 06:19 Lobo jedziesz na PGA? 06:19 >:C 06:19 oczy mnie ebolą nadal z tego kisńe 06:19 * Noworoczna ma focha na serka i się do niego nie odzywa 06:19 /tylko taka próba 06:19 .-. 06:19 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki gilgocze nową 06:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy to pisanie jest zrypane 06:19 (derp) 06:20 * Noworoczna strzela z liścia Serkowi >:C 06:20 XD 06:20 * Taki jeden z Nysy poprawia nową 06:20 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki unika 06:20 Nowa upada 06:20 Thianne Upada 06:20 Rico upada 06:20 Wszyscy upadają 06:20 xD 06:20 Ale co ja zrobiłam źle? :c 06:20 * Taki jeden z Nysy i też daje serkowi bo jest feministycznym demonem 06:20 Poza tym 06:20 wut Ser>? 06:20 dzisiaj grałam w prawda czy wyzwanie 06:20 Upadli na siłę Axe'a xD 06:20 i dostałam takie wyzwanie: 06:20 Jeśli twój ojciec idzie do garażu po PIWO to już wiedz że coś sie będzie działo! 06:21 dajesz nowa 06:21 co to PGA? 06:21 Obetnij sobie pukiel włosów. 06:21 Tzn. taki mały 06:21 Poznań Game arena 06:21 eeee? 06:21 Ale i tak smutnę 06:21 aaaa 06:21 Wszystko związane z komputerami itp 06:21 Dogłębnie poznaje swoją siostrę.. XD 06:21 studia mam (bp) 06:21 Lol turnieje xD 06:21 O ludzie.. 06:21 bo straciłam kilka centymetrów włosów :C 06:21 Konwent xD 06:21 Na ch*lerę się zapisałaś? (bp) 06:21 a skąd ty masz te cytaty Madzia? 06:21 * Taki jeden z Nysy robi jakoś tak że włosy nowej odrastajo 06:22 "Szkoła" 06:22 xD 06:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onDiAgUy9u8 06:22 Eh 06:22 Ser - bo tak (bp) 06:22 Lobo 06:22 Lobo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onDiAgUy9u8 06:22 Szkoda, że to nie działa w rzeczywistości 06:22 aha, nawet tą piosenkę mam xd 06:22 xD 06:22 ja Niekrytego subuję 06:22 Szkoła to więzienie z możliwością dokształcania. (bp) 06:23 Chyba z mozliwością gwałtu na uczniach i portfelach rodziców (bp) 06:23 Musiałem wejść na forum komixxy to jest koszmar ;-; /me płacze jak małe dziecko 06:23 Tośka z miłości do Mikołaja zamieniła się w poduszkę. Jak ona teraz będzie chodzić do szkoły D: xD 06:23 XD 06:23 idę się utopić zw 06:23 XD D 06:23 TjxN- bardzo śmieszne 06:23 *TjzN 06:24 Tośka ty żyjesz. Tośka ty żyjesz. Tośka ty żyjesz już nie jesteś poduszką xD 06:24 jj 06:24 * Noworoczna idzie sobie od serka i włazi na drzewo 06:24 * Noworoczna siada na gałęzi i gra na telefonie 06:24 http://pl.memgenerator.pl/mem-image/nie-dziw-sie-tak-bo-dziwka-zostaniesz-pl-ffffff 06:24 sorka za spam ale plox https://muut.com/jaskiniamrocznejfurii 06:24 ;-; 06:24 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki siada obok nowej 06:24 o/ 06:24 hej Aracz 06:26 Co jest nowa 06:26 ;-; 06:26 I hate you, teraz oglądam ten odc Niekrytego xD 06:26 XD ale fail 06:26 kisnę sam zsiebie 06:26 Taki jeden, mam focha na serka 06:26 xD 06:26 ;n; 06:26 chodź do mnie mam fajnego kotka 06:26 Terechna- publicznie przepraszam, ale za bardzo boje się globala. Rozumiem że mojej umiarkowanej pomocy też nie chcesz, wnioskuje bo linkach. Jeszcze raz Przepraszam 06:27 pardon 06:27 Czuje się jak najgorsza osoba na świecie ._. 06:27 nie ten guzik nacisnęłam c: 06:27 Jeju, mam 30 lvl w byciu idiotką 06:27 thia nie myśl tak jeszcze ja jestem 06:27 thia - feel my pain 06:27 Obliczyłam odejmowanie jako dodawanie (derp) 06:27 xD 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTQ1nouqZYA (bp) 06:27 Ja jestem najgorsza (TT) Wyraziłam swoje zdanie na temat LOL'u i obraziłam tym pewną osobę ;c 06:27 Nowa jest mądra ja ma 7467154987541298735480721508523874513864871036508276347 lvl 06:28 Lokiego? xD 06:28 MAdzia,Nysa- obiecałam coś komuś, ważnego i nie dotrzymałam słowa. ._. 06:28 Ciii XD 06:28 Kaszub cii nic nie wiesz xD 06:28 Pamiętam ten program "Bezpieczeństwo dla dziecka" xD 06:28 czy tam film xD 06:28 06:28 xD 06:28 Jestem Nys! Nysa to miasto jestem chłopakiem !! Rage 06:29 A ile ty masz lat? 06:29 - 69 06:29 Co robisz? 06:29 -Odprawiam j*bany egzorcyzm na dz*wce z Vancouver 06:29 - Co za chwilę będziesz robił? 06:29 - Będę recytował Homera w języku niemieckim XD 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcWzVx1pepY przepraszam za spam, ale wiję się ze śmiechu 06:30 Dość już tego ;_; 06:30 Thi znowu?? XD 06:30 Za co? ;n; 06:30 Uff już nie ma serka 06:30 Bo ciągle walisz takimi tekstami xD 06:30 NIE! Tylko nie on! moje domoniczne ,moce nic mu nie zrobią! 06:31 * Taki jeden z Nysy idźie po alie 06:31 * Noworoczna włazi na górę kocyków 06:31 OuO daj kilka też lubię kocyki a zwłaszcza miękkie 06:31 "Możesz wciągać zanieczyszczoną kokainę z brzucha martwego tranwestyty" 06:31 "Zaprosić 5 prostytutek i kazać im recytować hamleta w oryginale" 06:31 "Wysmarować pachy dżemem i wejść do piekarnika na 20 minut" Kto tak robił? (derp) 06:32 ty 06:32 Nie bo 06:32 * Noworoczna zasypia na górze kocyków 06:32 Bo Niekryty (bp) 06:32 KszB, właśnie dostałeś kickcka za takie teksty xD 06:32 Chcesz kolejnego? 06:32 nie ;-; 06:32 A madzia też przepisuje! 06:32 No. 06:32 I jakoś kicka nie dostała! >:C 06:32 Dalej ratowania Autobusa z Tarapatów ? C: 06:32 Ale n wiedziałem ;-; 06:33 >:C 06:33 Foch >:C 06:33 Niesprawiedliwość >:C 06:33 BowserXL priv 06:33 Nie ma dowodów, sorry. 06:33 Cześć Cross. 06:33 >:C 06:33 * Taki jeden z Nysy jest smutno bo nikt nie wchodzi na jego pastowe forum 06:34 Dobry wieczór, Aracz, czacie i osobo o której zawsze mówię to samo. 06:34 BowserXL? >:C 06:34 siemla 06:34 A, bym zapomniał. 06:34 (troll) 06:35 O czym? 06:35 O tej emocie. 06:35 (troll) szybko się uczę emot 06:35 (fpw) 06:35 (pfw) 06:36 (pwf) 06:36 fuuu 06:36 Sorry ;N; 06:36 (wpf) 06:36 ... 06:36 (facepalm) 06:36 XD 06:36 ech amoże pódę? 06:36 Serek, nie ucz spamić i idź robić to co mówię żebyś zwykle robił. 06:37 ech a może pójdę? 06:37 (wfp) 06:37 To wygląda 06:37 Jak by sie xD DD 06:37 (wfp) 06:37 (wfp) 06:37 xD 06:37 Ekchem XD 06:37 Btw, widział ktoś Kane'a? 06:37 Ja 06:37 Uh uh uh uh XD DD 06:37 Znaczy pisałam i pisze z nim 06:37 Jaki rytm XD 06:37 Kto chce żebym poszedł? 06:37 Był też na czacie 06:37 Chciał żebym dzisiaj wszedł na czat, nie wiem po kiego. 06:37 O jezu...stop prosze XD 06:38 Mózg..skojarzenia ;n; STOP D: XD 06:38 Wróciłem! 06:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oO3zRycaN8 :P 06:38 :/ 06:38 o/ 06:38 cześć 06:38 jj 06:38 A ja spadam. 06:38 Narka 06:38 narka 06:38 Elooooo 06:38 nowy odc Gdzieś To Już Słyszałem oglądałam 06:38 nerka 06:38 paa 06:38 hej Mariusz 06:38 Hej Lobo 06:39 Hejo MAriusz! 06:39 Chce mi się huga .-. 06:39 Thia (2cute4me) 06:39 zw znów c: 06:39 Bd jedynym modem bez zw O.O 06:39 Xd 06:40 xD 06:40 Look at my horse!My horse is amazing! 06:40 Noł 06:40 ;d zabijcie mnie! 06:41 Jor Hors is Noł amejzing. C: 06:41 Give it at lick! 06:41 * BowserXL zabija Takiego jednego z Nysy C: 06:41 Kto hugnie? :c 06:41 Jestem demonem nie tak łatwo 06:41 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga nową 06:41 ^^ 06:42 =(^^)= 06:42 Ale nudy ide nabijać achievmenty w Paincie 06:43 :O umam chińskom kicie 06:43 Co to znaczy "umam"? ;-; 06:43 I co to chińska kicia? ;-; 06:43 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki tuli nową .u. 06:43 * Noworoczna odpycha serka >:C 06:43 umiem chińską kicie (emotka) 06:43 ;-; 06:43 (ok) 06:43 zadużo komixxów 06:43 aaa 06:44 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki smutek (ok) 06:44 Komixxy zmarły dawno temu. 06:44 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga nową tak mocno że omal nie zabije bo jest demonem i luzuje troche 06:45 Teraz to tłumaczenia komiksów wrzucane bez zezwolenia ich autorów i cytaty z sitcomów, czyli coś co powinno zostać na Dumplrze. 06:45 Ankieta od jednego z nauczycieli do wypełnienia na jutro: 06:45 Jedno z pytań: 06:45 Z kim najczęściej kontaktujesz się przez internet? 06:45 Hm 06:45 Crossfire- (y) Racja. Kiedyś dużo wchodziłam. A teraz to juz nie to samo 06:45 ze mnom 06:45 Zmyśl. 06:46 Tak, napiszem, że z takim jednym z nysy xd 06:46 XD 06:46 ze mnom ze mnom ze mnom nowa 06:46 Dobra,idę spać .-> 06:46 nerka ;-; 06:46 >spanie o 21 06:46 XD napisz tak ale mam na imie piotrek 06:46 Kolorowych koszmarów >:C 06:46 KOLOROWEJ ŚMIERCO 06:46 Za dużp emotek!Zbyt wielki spam! Thia da wam kicka! xD 06:46 ŚMIERCI* 06:46 >:C 06:46 dużo* 06:46 Taki jeden, a ja mam na imię Nowa 06:47 WRÓCIŁAM 06:47 Nowa to M.Gessler xD 06:47 Przeczytałem komarów zamiast koszmarów XD 06:47 czytam spam, rozumiem - kickać, tak? 06:47 MAriusz- mogę dać ci, jak nie ogarniesz swych wypowiedzi xD 06:47 ........................aha 06:47 To będzie już mój trzeci :3 06:47 Kontaktuje się z rodziną xd 06:48 >serek śpi o 21 06:48 >spanie o 21 06:48 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 06:48 >spanie przed 24 06:48 xD 06:48 Nys nie śpi nys was obserwóje 06:48 Da się zmienić nick? 06:48 Nys musi poćwiczyć nad ortografią. 06:48 chyba tak, ale ja nie wiem jak (bp) 06:49 jestem przystosowny do iphona i autokorekty a teraz na pc jestem 06:49 ja wielu rzeczy nie wiem, a mam biuro (ale cii) (bp) 06:49 Thiannne, jak co to napisz Kane'owi że jestem. 06:49 Przekazałam. I pisz Thia jka co ;'p 06:49 Już wbija 06:50 Jka ;> 06:50 *jak 06:50 jak* 06:50 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Pomoc%3AZmiana_nazwy_u%C5%BCytkownika 06:50 Mariusz 06:50 Masz. 06:50 Dzięki 06:50 a Ty Thia znasz Mariusza? 06:50 :D 06:50 * Taki jeden z Nysy idzie srać 06:50 ups spać 06:50 Mariusz- znasz mnie? 06:51 hejooooo Kane 06:51 Znam 06:51 Hej Kejn 06:51 Zapomniałaś? 06:51 Bobo, daj mi coś do jedzenia. 06:51 Głodny. 06:51 Ked wrócił ale nie piszee 06:51 (bp) 06:51 Kuzyn 06:51 lobo się pyta XD 06:51 A tak btw 06:52 * LoboTaker rzuca skamieniałością ciastka w Bowa 06:52 masz czopie (bp) 06:52 Jak ktoś kiedyś będzie miał konto OnLive z kontem premium Steam, dajcie mi znać. 06:52 Nie wiem kiedy uda mi się naprawić kompa, a na darmowym weekendzie nawalałem w Dead Island Epidemic. 06:52 Teraz wam opwiem bajkę 06:53 mam koszulkę z Dead Island :D 06:53 ale Riptide 06:53 Nie chce mi sie zmieniać nicku,więc mówcie na mnie Hather 06:53 hej Rico 06:53 Był kiedyś chłopak któremu dokuczali na forum chłopak się powiesił jego duch wstał i zabil każdego z tych forumowiczów kropka. 06:54 lol 06:54 Dead Island Epidemic to jak dla mnie najbliższa rzecz podobna do MOBA, jaką mogę przełknąć. 06:54 A to praktycznie hack n' slash z zombiakami. 06:54 aha 06:54 a znasz może Injustice? c: 06:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcWzVx1pepY Przepraszam za te linki, ale po prostu padam xD 06:55 Kemsyt poszedł,czas na spam 06:55 Ja jestem ;'p 06:55 o/ 06:55 O/ 06:55 Hej :) 06:55 hej ZG 06:55 Thia 06:55 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZW 06:55 Własnie chciałem napisać ,, Ale Thia jest " 06:55 Ze mną to tylko Hex, i Thia się witają ;w; 06:55 xD 06:55 nowe ZDUPY (all!) 06:56 XD 06:56 Nie przywitam się,ponieważ jesteś jednostką z obcej planety 06:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMHjq80jLFw przypadłość skrillexa dobija 06:56 Bow- zawsze ktoś ^^ 06:56 Kejn- Xd 06:56 Forever aline. 06:56 alone* 06:56 ;-; 06:56 Forever feline 06:56 Nowy Zduping? 06:57 nie zduping 06:57 O/ 06:57 o/ 06:57 cześc 06:57 Vitam 06:57 \o/ a to co da? 06:57 gunwo 06:58 polej wódeczką i wpierdol łyżeczką 06:58 2 tys ludzi! 06:58 (derp) 06:58 będę mowil to co moja mam 06:58 Reklama: tnt łączy ludzi 06:58 marcin prokop był i doktorezy i dyr. ofriflame oraz pectus! 06:58 Ze co? 06:58 *Ze 06:58 **Że 06:58 * Siergiej Eliv rozdaje pieczone ziemniaki 06:59 Znowu ta niesprawiedliwość 06:59 (ayfkm) 06:59 "gunwo"? C: 06:59 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/2/26/Areyoufuckingkiddingme.png 07:00 (ayfkm) 07:00 Bowser- dostaniesz screena nie bd cytować 07:00 Dlaczego ja ciągle kicki dostaje 07:00 bo lubię 07:00 ;^; 07:00 Thia 07:00 (ok) 07:00 CO 07:01 HA JA CYTUJE 07:01 ;-; 07:01 o/ 07:01 Hej O/ 07:01 :O 07:01 Hej Hexagon 07:01 * Siergiej Eliv rozdaje kumpiry z sosem chilii 07:01 dobry 07:01 NIE 07:01 placki ave 07:01 >:D 07:01 Niech placki będą z Tobą! 07:01 * Taki jeden z Nysy zabija wszystkich 07:01 Hex Mariusz jest nowy C: 07:01 * Siergiej Eliv żyje 07:01 * Siergiej Eliv bierze nóż i wbija go TjzN 07:01 Nie jestem nowy 07:01 Zauważyłem c: 07:02 http://screenshooter.net/100299939/dppecng 07:02 (ayfkm) 07:02 Kojarzy mi się coś z jakąś inną istotą ludzką 07:02 Mi chodzi 07:02 że jest Nowy o plackach. 07:02 jestem tu 9 miesięcy ;') 07:02 Psycho ! 07:02 FFanka! 07:02 Psycho ! 07:02 PW 07:02 Aha 07:02 FAnka! 07:03 Za duży spam 07:03 Anka! c: 07:03 Helou 07:03 Garnka c! 07:03 Hay 07:03 c: 07:03 ILE LUDU (awesome) 07:03 Hey ! O/ 07:03 Nołs 07:03 czo 07:03 Nie jestem jedynym modem\! (fy) 07:03 Czo 07:03 ile mnie! 07:03 (derp) 07:03 Chyba MWŚ się znudziło im (awesome) 07:03 xD 07:04 (awesome) 07:04 I dobrze c: 07:04 Zetwu 07:04 Mój portret: 07:04 (awesome) 07:04 Nie wiem jak na tej stronie przyciąc więc macie dlaczego zckikowałam Mariusza: 07:04 http://i.snag.gy/QOMwy.jp 07:04 Znajdziecei to ;'p 07:04 TO SKRIM! 07:04 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli all 07:04 Jotjot 07:05 A! 07:05 WŁAŚNIE 07:05 TO SKRIM 07:05 ...Albo nie, zetwu (derp) 07:05 Ambrosa jest z Rypina! 07:05 A! 07:05 Bołser 07:05 Nie mów że wszedłeś (yds) 07:05 To... to jest 10 minut drogi o de mnie xD 07:05 Nosee nadużywasz z/w D: 07:05 Wszedłem (IC) 07:05 Kto chciał kogoś zabić kiedyś? 07:05 ja 07:06 Bołser 07:06 Ja chcialem 07:06 Ale z tego Nysy psychopata xD Jakie pytania ;-; 07:06 TjzN 07:06 i to nie raz 07:06 Tak, mojego nauczyciela. Ołówkiem. xD 07:06 Ja chciał rozłupać czaszkę i wyżreć wnętrzności na żywca 07:06 Sorry, ja jem (BP) 07:06 Nie gadać o tym (bp) 07:06 Zetwu (derp) 07:06 smacznegogo 07:06 Dzisiaj na lekcji polonistka powiedziała kur*a 07:06 Bezcenne (c:) 07:07 C: 07:07 A ja na lekcji powiedzialem na całą klase "spier....." 07:07 I nauczyciel mnie poparł 07:07 Mariusz 07:07 Hexa- my jesteśmy nazywani: cholerni debili, wy ku*wy szmatławce, do McDonalda pracować c: 07:07 U mnie się codziennie takie coś zdarza c: 07:07 To jic dzisiaj nauczycielka wyzywała kolegę przy dyrektorce XD padłem a to gimba ona nawet ją obraziła bo się wtronciła 07:08 Polski? XD 07:08 Hex 07:08 nope matma 07:08 Wat 07:08 Volt 07:08 Wat volt herz 07:09 bleh mój język 07:09 Herz to akurat częstotliwość c: 07:09 Kiedys nauczyciel do jednego "Wpier....bym rodzicom,że takiego idiote puszczają do szkoły" 07:10 Mój komputer ma 30 tridecylionów wirusów (2cute4me) 07:11 Musiałem uratować forum na komixxach 07:11 Małó 07:11 mam więcej wirusów 07:11 YjzN daj linka XD 07:11 Ile? 07:11 Mariusz *Mało 07:11 Nie pamietam,na wykrywaczu była wielka lista 07:11 Thia 07:11 Thia grozisz mi? :D 07:11 ? 07:11 Nót bę bętóń 07:12 Hexa błagam cię 07:12 jotjot 07:12 Nareszcie! 07:12 chodźcie na komixxy 07:12 Już godzine słucham tylko jednej piosenki 07:12 To dobrze? 07:12 TjzN link poprosze ;'p 07:12 Tak 07:13 Maria- też tak mam 07:13 http://komixxy.pl 07:13 Dzieki!Szukalem tej strony 07:13 (ayfkm) 07:13 Przypomnial mi sie 1 komiks bekowy ale nie pamietam nazwy D: 07:14 http://komixxy.pl/1434784/Calgon 07:15 10 07:15 ? 07:15 9 07:15 07:15 07:16 ?? 07:16 11 07:16 8 07:16 7 07:16 Mariusz nie rób tu "poyebów" 07:16 Jezdem epej 07:16 Twe pismo boli 07:17 To było specjalnie 07:17 Ale trzeba mieć humor żeby coś takiego zrozumieć 07:17 xD 07:17 Przepraszam że nie mam humoru nędznego gimbusa. 07:17 A teraz jak chcesz tak pisać to idź na epuls czy na czymkolwiek teraz są dzieci neo. 07:18 Zrozumiałam. Wiem ze było specjalnie, ale nie płacze ze śmiechu. Najwyraźniej nie mam poczucia humoru c: 07:18 Cross- (y) 07:19 * Siergiej Eliv ogląda "Harry Kucharz i Insygnia Kartoflane" 07:19 Harry Portfel i Komnata Dolarów 07:20 Haha. 07:20 (comeon) 07:20 Harry Potter i Komnata Gimbusa 07:20 Ale muszę przyznać, normalność w wieku gimbusa odpłaciłem debilizmem w młodszym wieku. 07:20 Ja też, piona! 07:20 Umieram ze śmiechu. (comeon) 07:20 To do Mariusza xD 07:21 Pamiętam trzy szczególne przypadki. 07:21 A ja z pięć (Derp) 07:21 1. Na kanale YouTube (zanim wszystko wyczyściłem) miałem ciulowe coś pt. nazwisko tutaj studios 07:21 xD 07:21 xD 07:21 ;'p 07:21 Fire Studios 07:21 CO tam było? 07:21 Fajnie brzmi 07:21 *Co 07:22 Zrobiłem tam takie dzieła jak wrzucenie intra z Naruto (ja pier, wtedy lubiłem Naruto), czy zrobienie kompilacji (OUYowych) zdjęć z GTA San Andreas do Ayumi Hamasaki. 07:22 wat 07:22 XD 07:22 Niektórzy to lubili. 07:22 * Noworoczna zawija się w kocyk 07:23 Czemu? Dla mnie zostanie to tajemnicą. 07:23 2. Raz puściłem na starym Sony Ericssonie DISTANCE (opening Naruto) i zaczęło mi odwalać. 07:23 XD D 07:23 Skakałem po łóżku, potem próbowałem robić wyskok z pozycji leżącej. 07:24 XD DD 07:24 Wywaliłem się płasko gębą na podłogę. 07:24 A ja: 07:24 Zburzyłem jedną ścianę pewnego opuszczonego budynku (ogw) 07:24 Ukradłem ze sklepu czipsy, picie i żelki (ogw) 07:24 Wybiłem okno za pomocą śliwki (derp) 07:24 XD DD 07:24 Śliwką? 07:24 Tak, śliwką. Sam w to nie wierzę (bp) 07:24 3. Kiedyś szperając po menu na filmie DVD stał się dla mojego domostwa taki pech, że znalazłem karaoke. 07:24 xD 07:25 Specyficznie Everybody All Over The World reklamujące 80 Dni Dookoła Świata. 07:25 Pewnie to była śliwka co rosła na brzozie w Smoleńsku 07:25 haha 07:25 xD 07:25 1. Uciekłam przez dach kręgielni, i zrobiłąm sobie selfie z wroną c: 07:25 2. Próbowałam leżąć opuścić łóżko bez pomocy rąk (XDD) 07:25 3. Śpiewałąm na weselu karaoke discopolo 07:25 ;-; 07:25 Nerka 07:25 Selfie z wroną 07:25 Powiedzcie, co robią małe dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach gdy chcą coś śpiewać? 07:25 Muszę spadać (ogw) 07:25 wat 07:25 Wymieniacie 3 najgorsze rzeczy w życiu? :v 07:25 :( nerka 07:25 Tak jest, wkurzająco mruczą pod nosem. 07:25 ...ze mną było odwrotnie. 07:26 Pa Noseee 07:26 Puściłem to karaoke na dosłownie tak głośno jak się dało i darłem się w niebogłosy. 07:26 Nerka 07:26 (ogw) 07:26 Ze mną też! XD Śpiewałam jak najgłośniej XD Nawet pare razy na YT byłam (Jeszcze jestem ćśś) XD DDDD 07:26 Daj link 07:26 Ja NA SZCZĘŚCIE śpiewam cicho (ogw) 07:26 Myślałem że antymruczałeś 07:26 Schola parafialna i konkursy religijne xD 07:26 To było z serii "Jakiś Palant Bawi Czat Swoim Debilizmem Z Dzieciństwa". 07:26 I tak mnie nie znajdziecie ^^ 07:27 Copyright by me 2014-wieczność 07:27 MOJE USZY D: 07:27 Za co (tt) 07:27 ? 07:27 * Noworoczna wyjmuje słuchawki z uszu, przycisza dźwięk i cichutko płacze (tt) 07:28 Miałam maksymalną głośność ustawioną (tt) 07:28 Nie wyobrażam sobie słuchać cicho muzyki w słuchawkach c: 07:28 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 07:28 Ja mialem na maxa głośniki i w screamera wszedlem 07:28 (numb) 07:28 Współczuję 07:28 Thiannne, to ja muszę być jakaś dziwna :c 07:28 Cross- co to ma być? O.O 07:28 Bo słucham cicho 07:29 Dla mnie na maksa to mało :C . Każdy ma swój gust 07:29 Ja nie potrafie sluchac muzyki cicho 07:29 Ale to chyba dlatego, że słucham muzyki idąc do szkoły, i przechodzę przez ulicę i w ogóle przy tej ulicy jest jeszcze taka mała uliczka i jak się nie usłyszy wyjeżdżającego z niej auta to zgon (derp) 07:30 Ja słucham muzyki głównie w szkole, żeby żaden idiota (czytaj: prawie cała szkoła) mnie nie zaczepił (bp) 07:30 Swoją drogą, jest tu ktoś kto zna się na robieniu piosenek/rymowaniu? 07:30 A w domu nie słucham głośno, bo W PRZECIWIEŃSTWIE DO SĄSIADA >:C ja szanuję to, że innym może się nie podobać to, czego słucham 07:30 Kiedyś próbowałam xD Ale jestem przeciwieństwem znania się 07:30 Na Halloween zrobiłem tłumaczenie piosenki. Da się normalnie śpiewać, ale problem w tym że nie ma rymów. 07:31 Ja czasami rymy,ale niezbyt ciekawe 07:31 Hem. Pokaż. Coś spróbuje 07:31 U nas będzie jakaś dyskoteka halloweenowa (bp) 07:31 Akurat tekst mam w głowie, muszę przepisać na Pastebin. 07:31 KK 07:31 Didżejami bendom na niej dfie dziefczynki, które słuchajom diskopolo, rapsów i chwasta 07:31 I mają zamiar tylko to puszczać (ogw) 07:32 Zostaję w domu (bp) 07:32 Tylko nie diskopolo 07:32 Każda muzyka tylko nie ta T.T 07:32 Popieram 07:32 Och proszę, obstawiam że nie macie matki która codziennie słucha wyłącznie disco polo. 07:33 I jeszcze taka jedna dziewczyna, której nienawidzę, bo jest w kij i jeszcze trochę denerwująca (poza tym nazywa mnie idiotką i mówi, że jestem głupia (ayfkm) ) się mnie dzisiaj zapytała, czy pomogę jej z kostiumem (ayfkm) 07:33 Nie mamy 07:33 Cross- mam 07:33 już jestem 07:33 Moja to nienawidzi 07:33 Jea! 07:33 Lobo jets! 07:33 Disco 07:33 teraz Wargę trochę zhejciłam xD 07:33 Btw, jestem jedyny w rodzinie (nie znam sytuacji jednego z braci, nie chce mi się go pytać) który nie lubi Zmierzchu. 07:33 Moja rodzina kocha disco-polo ;.; 07:33 Z tym, że MAM do niej przyjść, przynieść wszystko ze sobą, mieć dosłownie wszystko "bo ona nie może kupić i kasy mi za to co do kostiumu będzie potrzebne też nie zwróci" 07:33 Współczuje Thia 07:33 Witam 07:33 O.O kijowo, przesyłam kondolencje (bp) 07:34 O/ 07:34 Cross 07:34 hej Alie 07:34 Cross- Piona. U mnie nawet ciocia (45 lat) lubi (bp) Czy tlyko ja tego nie cierpię? 07:34 Hej All 07:34 A co do osób, które słuchają tylko discopolo CODZIENNIE 07:34 Chyba umarłam. 07:34 Mój sąsiad słucha rapso-discopolo-dubstepu (derp) 07:34 Mama mnie ciągała po sklepach z ubraniami ;-; 07:34 Ja też,już mnie raz kiedyś zabili 07:35 Nowa - nawala Skrillexa? Współczucia, choć może być dobrym budzikiem (bp) 07:35 Lobo 07:35 ? 07:35 Lobo- XD 07:35 Od 16 do 24 nawala jakiś raps z basem 07:35 I discopolo "kieeeedy będziemy tylko ty i ja, ty i ja, u mnie w doooomu" 07:35 A w bloku mieszkasz? 07:35 oooooooo, takiemu to bym zrobiła z buta wjeżdżam i mu chatę rozwalam xD 07:35 A moja sąsiadka mnie pomyliła z facetem. 07:35 "Wtedy będziesz tyyyyyylko moja, tyyyyylko moja" 07:36 hahaa 07:36 Mariusz, niestety 07:36 mnie też kiedyś pomylili z chłopakiem! 07:36 +ten idiota nawet prania zrobić nie umie 07:36 tylko maczety mi brak 07:36 O.O U nas w bloku, jak zostawie rower na klatce (nikomu nie przeszzkadsza) to mam naklejoną kartkę: 07:36 na drzwi od mieszkania 07:36 na rower 07:36 na klatkę 07:36 na piwnice 07:36 ;.; A jak puściłam muzyke o 16 to przyjechała policja "bo moje dizecko nie mogło zasnąć" ;.; 07:36 Pożyczyć Ci ? 07:36 no chyba że masz niedaleko Kraków xD 07:36 Wywiesiłam swój lekko wilgotny ręcznik, żeby trochę wysechł na balkonie 07:37 Thia xD D 07:37 ;.; 07:37 a ten idiota wywiesił mokre ręczniki, z których kapała woda (facepalm) 07:37 I zalał sufit w przedpokoju 07:37 Chwila 07:38 Zalał sufit? 07:38 Tak 07:38 Zalał sufit 07:38 idiota 07:38 Za dużo muzyki,zapomnial o nauce podstawowych czynnności codziennych 07:38 xd 07:38 Jakoś się idzie przyzwyczaić 07:38 Jak nie robią remontu 07:38 dubstep mu mózg zmiażdżył #potwierdzoneinfo 07:38 Zaraz wam przedstawie, mniej więcej inteligencje moich kuzynów 07:38 I nie wiercą 30 razy w ciągu dnia co kilka minut (ayfkm) 07:38 remont=dubstep, choć czasem się nie da tego rozróżnić xD 07:39 :D 07:39 To akurat remont 07:39 chyba 07:39 A u mnie zawsze o godzinie 22.30 przesuwają meble. Nikt nade mną nie mieszka. 07:39 (numb) 07:39 LOl 07:39 (numb) duchy 07:39 życzę miłego Halloween Alie (bp) 07:39 U mnie przesuwają o 24 komodę, łóżko, biurko, nie wiem, ale tego się nie da wytrzymać >.< 07:40 To Robert 07:40 Dziękuje, Ja się wybieram wtedy na cmentarz (Taka tradycja w mojej rodzinie) 07:40 1. Częstować mnie wódką 07:40 2. DOlewać mi po kryjomu wódki do napoi 07:40 3. Jak nie chce dać mi tanie wino 07:40 4. Jak nie chcę dać mi piwo 07:40 5. JAk nie chcę dać mi lekkiego drinka 07:40 6. Schlać się 07:40 7. Wyciągnąć mnie siłą na parkiet 07:40 8. Wziąsc mnie na rece i śpiewac: "Żono moja" 07:40 Albo tak wieszają pranie, żeby spadło na mój balkon 07:40 ._. 07:40 Jesli wiecie o co mi chodzi 07:40 Thia, (ogw) 07:40 Tak wyglądają rodzinne imprezy u mnie 07:41 Moi kuzyni mają 21-34 lata ;.; 07:41 Oczywiście jak spadnie na mój balkon to wywalam na drzewo obok i "bo wiatr" (bp) 07:41 I nawet mam stowarzyszenie które zajmuje się takimi sprawami 07:41 Wziąść? 07:41 >wziąść 07:41 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 07:41 Thia, ja mam 4 kuzynki, które uważają mnie za gorszą, bo nie jestem z dolnego śląska (wtf) 07:41 ja wiem 07:41 Robert :3 07:41 (bp) Moje uważają mnie za....... mogę przeklnąć z cenzurą? 07:42 z cenzurą tak 07:42 Da się wstawić muzykę na profil? 07:43 da się 07:43 Jak? 07:43 Moje kuzynki uważają mnie za "miastową kur*ę" "cholerną dziwaczkę" "pojebaną chłopczyce" "dziw*ę miastową" C: A ja z nich nie mogę bo to są "wiejskie piękności" i plastiki xD 07:43 A1 Cenzuty nie dałam 07:43 podajesz mi muzykę z YT, a ja ci wstawiam :D 07:43 Jestem gotowa na kicka (bp) 07:44 Cholera to nie przekleństwo, to nazwa choroby. 07:44 Thia :< 07:44 A mi to kicki dajesz 07:44 Cross- nie cholera. Zagapiłam się w 3 07:44 To sobie sama daj 07:44 (ayfkm) 07:44 Jeśli ona dostanie kicka za "cholera" to jadę z Ebola-chan. 07:44 Ja jak przeklinam to zazwyczaj mówię "kobieta o lekkich zwyczajach" 07:44 widzę - jeszcze przełknę 07:44 Cross, nie za to. W 3. 07:44 Lobo- Dzięki :D 07:44 ale emocje proszę opanować :D 07:44 Co z tego ze mieszkasz w mieście, Thia? 07:44 Jasne XD Ja tlyko cytuje 07:45 ok 07:45 Zalgo- uważaja że jak jako jedyna mieszkam w miesice, to mam zamiar być "kobietą lekkich obyczajów" 07:45 (bp) 07:45 Alie - podaj link z YT, a ja ci wstawię 07:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVBMRvJHzAQ 07:45 LOOL 07:45 Nie, no bez żartów. ).) 07:46 To było bez. Ja nie mam normalnej rodziny. 07:46 Kuzyni- wiecznie schlani Kuzynki- plastkiki które mnie nienawidzą 07:46 Hej O/ 07:46 o/ 07:46 o/ 07:46 Witam! Jethiller tu jest! ~~~~(^o^)~~~~ 07:47 hej Ex i Jeth 07:47 Alie - już masz 07:47 Ano witam. 07:47 Dziękuje. 07:47 proszsz 07:47 hej Jet 07:47 Działo się ostatnio tutaj coś ciekawego? 07:47 Tak 07:47 Cały czas Xd ] 07:47 LOL, długo cię nie było 07:48 zw ponownie (ogw) 07:48 ;.; 07:48 To zależy co dla kogo jest ciekawe 07:48 Ty jesteś ruda,napewno ruda,szalona ruda! 07:48 Mariusz proszę cię 07:48 O co? 07:49 Nie przy mnie, ok? 07:49 Bo Ci pokażę mój rysunek lisa 07:49 Oczy Ci wypłyną 07:49 Ale o co wam chodzi xD 07:49 Dajesz 07:50 Mariusz, wśród osób na tym czacie jest osoba o rudych włosach. ;_; 07:50 Ruda tańczy jak szalona! Krzyczy piszczy to jest ona! 07:50 Cśś, spokojnie. 07:50 Ale nie obrażam 07:50 wizyta kontrolna zakończona 07:50 * Ex q idzie oglądaćserial (derp) 07:50 o/ 07:51 Mariusz, prosiłam cię o coś. Niektóre osoby nie życzą sobie takich tekstów, możesz pisac na pw, jak nie mozesz się powstrzymać. Jeśłi nie mam poczucia humoru, wybaczcie 07:51 Pa paaa! 07:51 nerka O/ 07:51 Żegnam 07:51 jeszcze pewnie tu wrócę 07:51 Kur, mam kość między zębem 07:51 zw 07:51 Wcześniej to były suchary 07:51 a teraz co innego 07:54 Wszyscy sobie idą 07:54 To takie smutne 07:54 Ja nie ;'p 07:54 jj 07:54 W takim razie ja też lecę 07:54 (foreveralone) 07:54 Pa paa! 07:54 Żegnam 07:54 O/ 07:54 nerka 07:58 Cisza.. 07:58 Wlasnie chcialem napisać to 07:59 * Wilcza Alie odpala piłę łańcuchową 07:59 wróciłam, teraz na dłużej (chyba) 07:59 :D 07:59 znowu rzeźnia? 08:00 Nieee, gdzie tam, panie władzo 08:00 Jaki jest wasz ulubiony kolor oczu? (wiem,ciekawe pytanie) 08:00 * Wilcza Alie chowa za plecy 08:00 no, ja myślę 08:00 czerwony >:D 08:00 MAriusz. Ja mam 4 kolorowe oczy, ale moje ulubione to czarne których akurat nie mam xD 08:00 Mój to czerwony i niebieski 08:01 ;p 08:01 Ja mam 2 kolorowe. Zielono - piwne 08:01 Czerwony 08:01 choć naturalnie mam niebieskie 08:01 Chcialbym mieć niebieskie 08:01 JA mam zielono-szare, od środka brązowe, a na obrzeżach niebieskie ;'p 08:01 Xd 08:01 xD 08:01 znam takie oczy 08:01 ... 08:02 http://img.szafa.pl/forum/0/foto_cache/012/5a4/c2f/7d1/fa0/4c2/b06/971/18b/0ba/e3_500x640.jpg 08:02 łap Thia 08:02 Nie takie. AJ mam brązowe smugi, przeważa zielony z szarym, a na końcach niebieskie 08:02 xd 08:03 (2cute4me) 08:03 Thia, jak co to zaraz wrzucam na Pastebin 08:03 aha 08:03 Dać ci na PM czy wrzucić na czat? 08:03 Obojętnie. Możesz PM 08:03 Ja nawet nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. 08:03 Czego? 08:03 Tłumaczenie piosenki. 08:04 Da się normalnie śpiewać, ale problem w tym że nie znam się na tłumaczeniu piosenek (w sensie rymy) 08:04 http://desktopwallpapers.biz/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Red-Eyes-Free.jpg naturalnie czerwone oczy *^* 08:04 *.* 08:05 dokładnie 08:05 Zazdroszcze mu 08:05 Patrzy się jak student na kanapkę 08:05 haha 08:05 xd 08:06 XD 08:06 No co? 08:07 no niiiiic - tylko że ja jestem studentką, bro (bp) 08:07 Hej. Szary pasek: Zaraz Wracam, robi się automatycznie czy można go ustawić? 08:07 Mozna ustawić 08:07 ustawić można 08:07 trza mieć kody 08:07 wait 08:08 A co studiujesz? 08:08 Archeologię c: 08:08 ^^ 08:08 ^.^ 08:08 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:LoboTaker/wikia.js wejdź na to 08:08 i skopiuj stamtąd kod 08:08 Też kiedyś chciałam być archeologiem 08:09 potem wejdź na swoje js 08:09 Zw i thx 08:09 Ale chcę być chirurgiem 08:09 ale będziesz musiała wyjść z czatu 08:09 A jak zrobic cos takiego na przyklad 08:09 * Wilcza Alie chowa za plecy 08:10 Przecież nikogo nie zabiję. 08:11 "Zgredek nikogo nie chciał zabić. Co najwyżej pokiereszować albo poważnie uszkodzić." 08:11 08:11 Pamiętam ten cytat 08:11 (autobus) czyści mi raporty D: 08:12 nevermind 08:12 wyjaśnione 08:14 Dobra ja ide.Nerka 08:14 Lolol 08:14 pa 08:14 Dobry 08:14 hej Master 08:14 Master 08:14 Ty klonie 08:14 Dobry wieczór 08:14 Ktoś jeszcze chce wjechać z martwym may-mayem? 08:14 Ja pierwszy byłem 08:15 Jestem biały (fy) 08:15 Ja mam czarne tlo ty biale 08:15 Co za przeciwienstwo 08:15 a wiecie, że Autobus ma globala? xD 08:15 The midnight hour approaches 08:15 The killing chill takes over him 08:15 08:15 A ja jestem trollem zazwyczaj xd 08:16 Lobo- aż za dobrze. 08:16 Ech 08:16 Właśnie próbuję ten wycinek tekstu skopiować na kartkę. 08:16 Nigdy mi nie wybaczy .-> 08:16 *._. 08:16 ale za co to dostał 08:16 ? 08:16 Thia,zkickuj mastera,to mój zły klon 08:16 xD 08:17 nie ma powodu xD 08:17 Lobo- uzbierało sie trochę. Jest nawet wątek. Szukaj artykuł "Autobus" 08:17 Sam się kicknij :c 08:17 gdzie? 08:17 NA tej wiki xD 08:17 Bede płakał ;___; 08:17 aha 08:18 Jezu, jakie mam słabe rymy. Dech-uśmiech ;.; 08:18 Czekaj zmienie avek i Cie zahipnotyzuje 08:18 Zet wu 08:18 Trza coś innego znaleść 08:19 Hejka 08:20 * Kedayros miał laga 08:20 Cześć Keday 08:20 elo , byłem cały czas , ale lag mnie złapał 08:21 Teraz avek hipnotyzujący 08:21 Ja nic nie widze 08:21 Bo na fonie xd 08:22 Specjalnie to zaplanowałeś 08:22 * Kedayros wkurza Wilkeła 08:22 22:22 08:22 LoL 08:22 XD 08:22 * Wilcza Alie warczy 08:22 jj 08:22 lol 08:22 * Kedayros nadal jest gejem 08:22 * Kedayros ucieka 08:22 Jak sie to robi? 08:22 * Wilcza Alie wyciąga piłę zza pleców 08:23 dobrze, że nie ma globala na IP (bp) 08:23 * Kedayros chowa się pod łóżkiem 08:23 Ja ide 08:23 jj 08:23 Pozdro 08:23 Nara 08:23 Mariusz - /me i tam dalej piszesz 08:23 * Wilcza Alie staje przy łóżku 08:23 #POZDRO600 08:23 ._. 08:23 hej Kane 08:23 >na IP 08:23 * Mariusz00 Sprawdza czy działa 08:23 * Kedayros próbuje uciec ale potyka się i upada 08:23 O 08:24 >brak wiedzy by ściągnąć VPNGate 08:24 Nowa 08:24 Dzięki :p 08:24 :v 08:24 O F*CK 08:24 ._. 08:24 Whatever 08:24 Pa ._. 08:24 Narka 08:24 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 08:24 O jejku, ktoś się wywrócił? 08:24 Jakie przykre. 08:25 C...Co ? 08:25 Co robicie na Halloween? 08:25 Master Of Death and Darkness ? 08:25 To twoje konto ? 08:25 * Kedayros ucieka przed Wilkełem do kuchni 08:25 Czy zmieniłeś nick ? 08:26 * Wilcza Alie trzyma Keday'a 08:26 Keday, mówi Ci coś słowo "cień"? 08:26 tak , używałem do oczu 08:27 Co tu tak cicho ? 08:27 xd 08:27 ._. 08:27 z/w ide z psem 08:27 pa 08:27 Keday, mam nową piłę 08:27 nerka 08:28 * Kedayros pluje w twarz pluje w twarz Wilkełowi 08:28 LOL 08:28 napisałem tylko raz ._. 08:29 * Wilcza Alie kopie Keday'a w goleń 08:30 Zawsze działa. 08:30 (rage) fuuuu!!! 08:30 *k 08:30 Hehe 08:31 BOLI >.< 08:31 Czemu te słuchawki mnie tak nie lubią (tt) 08:32 * Kedayros ucieka w stronę przycisku wyloguj 08:32 Ja jeshche na sekuntke 08:32 Ja spadam ^^ Do zobaczenia/usłyszenia/niewiem co nerka ! O/ Pa! 08:32 NOWA 08:32 Tak? 08:32 Dobranoc 08:32 ^^ 08:32 I narka Thiann 08:32 Thia ;'p 08:33 Og 08:33 Albo ThiaNNNe 08:33 :v 08:33 Wracając. .. NOWA 08:33 Dobranoc Thia. 08:33 Tak? ._. 08:33 Pa, pa. Pozdrowić Lobo ;'p 08:33 pa 08:33 Ile tu max kicków można dostać przed banem ? 08:33 O! 08:33 Cho na konfe 08:33 też pozdrawia, 08:33 Keda- 3? XD 08:33 (tt) 08:33 pozdrawiam 08:33 Lobo- :D 08:33 :d 08:34 No co 08:34 Nie chcze iszt. KAne jest czy mam lagi? 08:34 Jestem 08:34 (loool) już powinienem być zbanowany 100000 razy za kicki ;-; 08:34 Keday 08:34 Kane- bd na fonie ^^ 08:34 NOWIŚ 08:34 CHO NA KONWE 08:34 :C 08:34 Tak , Wilkeł ? 08:34 Jasne 08:35 Po co żeś napisał 08:35 Nie no, tego już za wiele... 08:35 Lobo posłuchaj Mnie 08:35 (Mogę to chwilę pisać) 08:36 słucham 08:36 Niech admini i moderatorzy wiedzą że są fajni bo mi odpuszczają 08:36 Myhm. 08:37 dobra Wilkeł , gonisz mnie z tą piłą ? 08:38 Nie chce mi się. 08:38 ufff :D 08:38 O/ 08:38 (aracz) pewnie zaraz i tak da mi bana ;-; 08:38 Hej 08:39 Hej ^^ 08:39 Witam 08:39 Wchodzę na Mój Własny Świat Wiki po raz 12 i za każdym razem widziałem tam Insanity223. Nigdy nie było sytuacji żeby była na tych dwóch czatach. A na czat ten weszła raz na 10 min. Dopiero po tym jak Ją upomniałem, ponadto Insanity223 nie ma na czacie Mój Własny Świat Wiki statusu ,, Zaraz Wracam " lecz aktywnie udziela się i jest w temacie. Sam nie wiem co w takiej sytuacji moglibyśmy zrobić, ponieważ po prostu nie ma osoby godnej, uprawnień moderatora czatu na tej Wiki. Proponuję to przemyśleć, zaś MatDieepa również dawno tu nie widziałem, lecz jego jeszcze nie widziałem na czacie Mój Własny Świat Wiki. Lobo... Proponuję to przemyśleć, ponieważ jeżeli ktoś taki ma być Moderatorem Czatu, to naprawdę... 08:39 ol/ 08:39 hej Aracz 08:39 Ked - Jeff the smiler nie banuje. 08:39 Już 08:40 Kane - kiedy ona już nie ma moda (bp) 08:40 Dobra, może Cię jeszcze pogonię z tą piłą? 08:40 To co innego xD 08:40 Lobo - Autobus nie dostanie unbana, bo nie ma 13 lat - czyli nie może prawnie korzystać z wiki. Bez zgody prawnego opiekuna. 08:40 Ok Wilkeł , ganiaj 08:40 A że omijał blokady multikontami, no to jest problem. 08:40 WOW 08:41 właśnie Terechną omijał 08:41 A kij. Dobra, ja idę spać. 08:41 dobranoc 08:41 Lobo 08:41 Branoc. 08:41 Szczęśliwej nocy, bo szczęście będzie wam potrzebne 08:41 I Lobo, wydałaś go tak perfidnie ;_; 08:41 i niesklasyfikowane obrazy porządkował 08:41 Mam świetnego kandydata na Moderatora Czatu. 08:41 Dajesz. 08:41 Wilcza ty to jesteś fajna XD , dobranoc O/ 08:42 wiem....było chamskie, ale zanim on się mnie spytał, już zaczął robić porządki 08:42 to też było chamskie 08:42 Młody jeszcze :F 08:42 08:42 Widzę, że MatDieep nie ma już uprawnień... 08:42 Ze względu na brak aktywności. 08:42 domyślam 08:42 A był próbnie. 08:42 domyślam się 08:42 Garden odebrała Matowi prawa, z tego co pamiętam. 08:42 Czemu nie odebrano ich Ins, skoro była tu jeszcze rzadziej? Nie wiem. 08:43 to on jest .3. 08:43 Czesław. 08:43 Garden, to on :F 08:43 Ins już nie ma 08:43 Lobo 08:43 * Odebrał. 08:43 Cześć Bloody. 08:43 To on. 08:43 hej Blood 08:43 Kto "on"? 08:43 Przeczytałaś to co Ci pisałem ? 08:43 Zrozumiałem pierwsze dwa razy. 08:43 czoo Kane 08:43 tak 08:43 Kto? 08:43 Że mam świetnego kandydata na Moderatora Czatu 08:43 Karu 08:43 Bob... Lobo? 08:44 Mat był dzisiaj na MWŚ 08:44 I`m out (derp) 08:44 nope, chodziło o Gardena 08:44 ja dziewczyną jestem bro (bp) 08:45 Cóż ja proponuję by aktywne z podkreśleniem AKTYWNE osoby z czatu CPW, powtarzam z CPW, nie MWŚ podjęły decyzję odnośnie mnnie. Ja się na moda na siłę nie pcham, chce mieć legitymację demokratyczną 08:45 ;-; 08:45 Proponuję zrobić głosowanie teraz 08:45 I na tym czacie 08:45 Ponieważ nie widzę potrzeby tworzenia wątku 08:46 To uczucie, kiedy nie jestem ani z tego czatu, ani nie jestem aktywna (ok) 08:46 Kane,lepiej zrobić wątek i dać ludziom czas by się wypowiedzieli 08:46 Z jednej strony tak 08:47 ja się tam nie wtrącam w moderacje i administrację tego czatu 08:47 I dobrze :> 08:47 Lecz pamiętaj, że wypowiedzieć mają się osoby przebywające na czacie, a teraz mamy komplet tych osób, poza tym złośliwe osoby z Mój Własny Świat Wiki mogą niesłusznie zagłosować przeciwko tobie, wyłącznie dlatego, że nie darzą Cię sympatią 08:48 Własnie z tego powodu nie startuję na moda chatu. 08:48 MWŚ sprowokowałoby mnie w jakiś sposób. Przynajmniej to przewiduję. 08:49 Cześć Madzia. 08:49 A Ty, Artur, co o tym sądzisz ? 08:49 Aracz * 08:50 Nie mam wyrobionego zdania na temat użytkownika znanego pod nickiem Karu. 08:50 No niech będzie 08:50 wam 08:50 Więc możecie robić głosowanie jako wątek. 08:50 Tylko jak mówi - bez legitymacji demokratycznej społeczeństwa nie chce być modem 08:50 poczekamy aż Lobo wróci i zrobimy głosowanie 08:50 hej Madzia 08:50 xD 08:50 Bo demokracja dla wybranych (w sensie - teraz aktywnych na chacie), jest jak nie demokracja. 08:50 jestem 08:51 u nas by się przydała z lekka zmiana w moderacji bo niektórzy moderatoży nic nie robią a wszystko spada na moją głowę i 2 adminów 08:51 ja bywam tutaj, ale nie piszę, kiedy nie trzeba 08:51 a jak ich nie ma to wszystko na moją głowę 08:51 Ale kiedyś przestaniecie chociaż na jakiś czas robić głosowania, wybory itp.? ;-; 08:51 Rico - i u Was jeszcze niektórzy moderatorzy czasami zasługują na kicknięcie :P 08:51 tak - jak się to ustatkuje 08:51 no 08:51 Nowa - jak wprowadzimy dyktaturę xD 08:51 Yay 08:51 Aracz masz rację 08:51 zostawcie MWŚ... 08:51 (ogw) 08:52 dobra czy możemy już? 08:52 Tzn. to yay do odpowiedzi Lobo 08:52 Kto jest za mną, kto przeciw? 08:52 Nie do dyktatury 08:52 Dyktatura to zło :c 08:52 * Kedayros ogląda AdBustera 08:52 Nie możemy robić już. 08:52 do Karu mam ogromne zaufanie 08:52 Bo robimy jako wątek :F 08:53 i wiem, że to będzie równie dobra decyzja, co przyznanie adma Gardenowi i Araczowi :D 08:53 Zaliczam się do osób aktywnych i tych z cpw? ;-; 08:53 Ale ustalmy jedną zasadę 08:53 ale Lobo jesteś Ty jedyna, dziękuje Ci za zaufanie :) Ale chcę mieć pewność, że większość osób tutaj będzie mnie widziało w tej roli, krótko mówiąc: chcę mieć pewność, że popiera mnie większość 08:53 Ważne będą głosy TYLKO osób z CPW 08:53 Żeby MWŚ nie spaprało głosów. 08:53 Cross 08:53 Crossfire2: to dobry pomysł, warto też to zaznaczyć 08:53 Przecież można zrobić bez ankiety, i ich nie podliczać :F 08:53 Jeśli zagłosuje ktoś kto nie przebywa na CPW praktycznie wcale, post niech będzie usunięty lub po prostu nie wliczany. 08:53 i tak się znajdzie kilka osób, które na tydzień "będą z cpw", żeby zagłosować 08:54 wchodzisz? Wchodzisz. Nie robisz chaosu? Nie robisz. Jest git? Jest git :D 08:54 Kto? ;-; 08:54 to po prostu im nie mówić xD 08:54 ty Nowa :D 08:54 Aha, i żeby nie było że MWŚ robi alty 08:54 Nie robię chaosu? ;-; 08:54 Nope. 08:54 Wow ;-; 08:54 no a robisz? nie :D 08:54 mam 7letnie doświadczenie jako administrator, jestem ponadto moderatorem czatu SP, a także administratorem 4 wikii, w tym jednej z największych wikii w PL 08:54 Niech wliczają się głosy użytkowników z min. dwoma tygodniami - miesiącem stażu 08:55 (ok) 08:55 Ja idę wziąć prysznic, pa :v 08:55 pa 08:56 . 08:56 Pa 08:56 Aracz, wbij na GG 08:56 Ok. 08:57 Kane, masz GG? 08:57 Nie. 08:57 Od... trzech lat 08:57 Aracz - xD 08:57 Pisze, żebym wszedł, bo się nudzi. 08:58 I lubi rozkazywać 08:58 Kane, podaj numer GG na PM 08:58 Ok 09:00 46392863 09:01 Że co ? 09:01 Z jakiej to okazji niby ? 09:02 Dziękuję bardzo !!! 09:02 Dodałem. 09:02 Tak. Z jakiej okazji? :F 09:02 A teraz moje GG: 09:02 47473736 09:02 Dobra Administratorzy 09:02 Takie ciężkie do zapamiętania. 09:02 Uznam to jako prezent dla Mnie, już na Boże Narodzenie xD 09:03 Nie ekscytuj się tak. 09:03 Muszę dodać nową emotkę, z/w 09:03 OK, dodalem. 09:03 i co robicie ten wątek odnośnie mnie? :) 09:04 Mogę zrobić jeśli chcecie 09:05 Jak co to dam głos jutro, ja spadam pod prysznic. 09:05 ok 09:02 Uznam to jako prezent dla Mnie, już na Boże Narodzenie xD 09:03 Nie ekscytuj się tak. 09:03 Muszę dodać nową emotkę, z/w 09:03 OK, dodalem. 09:03 i co robicie ten wątek odnośnie mnie? :) 09:04 Mogę zrobić jeśli chcecie 09:05 Jak co to dam głos jutro, ja spadam pod prysznic. 09:05 ok 09:08 (caleb) 09:08 Działa! 09:09 WTF co to za emotka xD 09:09 xD 09:09 * Kedayros nie chce jutro iść do szkoły i niewie co zrobić 09:09 Lobo, już pisałem to samo tylko bez ,, WTF " 09:09 XD 09:09 Osz wy mendy, nie znacie Caleba (caleb) 09:10 no nie znamy, a co? (bp) 09:10 To jest postać biblijna.... 09:10 To ja was pozostawiam w niewiedzy :P 09:10 09:10 Branoc. 09:11 Dobranoc :) 09:11 branoc 09:11 Ej plis nie macie jakiegoś sposobu żeby nie iść ? : p 09:12 No mówiłem Ci wczoraj, zabij się 09:12 xD 09:12 :D 09:12 ha ha ha , bardzo śmieszne ;/ 09:12 Ale działa 09:12 xD 09:13 A teraz tak na poważnie... Hmm 09:13 Próbowałeś wystawić mokrą głowę za okno ? 09:13 tak : p 09:14 I nie zadziałało ? 09:14 nie 09:15 zjeść ziemniaka surowego też próbowałem :p to samo , przez chwile język szczypał i tyle :p 09:15 No to spróbuj... 09:15 A może wyskoczysz z okna ? 09:15 nie , mieszkam na parterze 09:16 Ehh 09:16 Złam nogę 09:17 nie da się ... 09:17 WPADNIJ POD SAMOCHÓD 09:18 mieszkam na wsi , tu trudno o jadący samochód : P 09:18 u mnie to zadziałało+amortyzacja głowy przez plecak i wpadnięcie na bok auta #potwierdzoneinfo 09:18 to pod traktor (bp) 09:19 albo....ten.....od ścinania zboża, kurde >.< 09:19 kombajn ? 09:19 TAK, o to mi chodziło, dzięki xD 09:20 Dx ale to takie zapi*dowie że nawet o kombajn czy traktor rano i w nocy ciężko 09:21 LOL, mieszkasz w osadzie? 09:21 xd nie 09:22 bo wiesz, jest wieś, wioska, wiocha i osada 09:22 z osady pochodzi mój ojciec (bp) 09:22 to wiocha jak już Dx 09:23 aha 09:23 30 mieszkańców? 09:23 no mniej więcej , chociaż jeśli policzyć ludzi z dalszych części to 37 09:25 wow, to faktycznie wiocha 09:25 a jak się ona nnazywa? 09:26 dobra żart , ale no plis bez samobójstw ani pojazdów jak zrobić tak by nie iść ? 09:28 będę iść \o 09:28 dobra idę sam coś wykombinować ... nerka 2014 10 22